


Serene

by commandershakarian



Series: The Heroes of Ferelden [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Archdemon, after dragon age origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: A little quiet time for Elias Amell and the love of his life, Leda.





	Serene

The rumbling of the waterfall could be heard from camp. Elias had known where to look for it thanks to a tip from Zevran. He had yet to see it for himself, but according to Solona, it was almost magical and that was high praise from her. Because of that, he was more than excited to show it to the woman he loved. Brushing away the mass of curls that had fallen into his face, Elias’ dark eyes spied Leda as she exited their tent, pulling a comb through her mass of auburn waves. She hadn’t noticed him yet so he took that moment to watch her fondly.

Her eyes were closed as she sat upon a log by the firepit, her hands working the knots from her hair. Leda hummed a soft tune as she did so. Rays of sun peeked through the tree branches overhead, lighting up her red hair as if it was fire.

A smile spread across his face as he gazed upon her, mesmerized by how easy it was to love Leda Surana. There was something so bright and beautiful about her, something so kind about her heart, that made it impossible to not want to be near her. So much so that Elias had irrevocably fallen head over heels for her and had yet to recover.

If he was being honest with himself, he prayed that he never would.

Leda’s eyes opened and caught him watching. With an eyebrow raised, she regarded him curiously. “Is something the matter, Eli?”

His grin widened at the nickname.  _Her_  nickname for him. “Never.”

With a roll of her eyes, she placed the comb in the bag at her feet. “Now I  _know_  that you’re lying.”

Elias chuckled as he leaned against the tree beside him, watching her with a playful look in his eyes. “Me? Lie? You wound me with your words, my love.”

Leda stood and brushed the leaves from her skirts. Her curls tumbled down her back and he could see gold shimmering in the auburn of her hair. He never understood how she always looked as if she was glowing. Perhaps that was what love did to a man. While Elias didn’t know much about love, what he did know was how his love for Leda felt. It felt like the sun, bright and warm. It had given him direction where he once thought himself lost, warmth where he was once cold, and it burned brighter than anything he had ever felt before. It consumed him at every turn. It should have been frightening, but it wasn’t. It made him happy for the first time in his short life.

Leda approached him as his thoughts swirled in his head, her feet silent against the soft grass. He only now noticed that she was barefoot, her pale toes peeking out from beneath the hems of her robes. She stopped a few feet from him, golden eyes glancing up into his face, the corner of her lips turned up into a smirk.

“What are you looking at, Eli?” She asked of him, matching his gleeful tone.

Without a warning, the templar wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against him. Leda gasped, her hands fluttering wildly until they settled against his chest, finding a grip in his tunic. He pinned her there, his lips finding her throat and peppering her with gentle kisses. She giggled, his mouth tickling her sensitive skin.

“Elias!” She called out, breathless as he nipped at her collarbone. “You’re the worst.”

He chuckled hoarsely, his hot breath only tickling her skin more. Bringing his mouth to rest beside her pointed ear, he responded to her accusation. “Or perhaps, the best.”

With a happy sigh, she curled her fingers into the cloth of his shirt, feeling the strong muscles beneath. “Hmm, yes, perhaps.”

Elias met her gaze, finding her staring at him with more than just playfulness now. Groaning, he leaned forward, meeting her lips with his own. A few kisses and he could barely handle it. How he stayed in control traveling day and night with her beside him was beyond his understanding. Content, Elias pressed his forehead against Leda’s and closing his eyes. The magic within her thrummed excitedly and he felt down to his bones.

“Leda?” His voice was quiet as he spoke her name, not wanting to break the spell between them.

“Hmmm?”

Without any hesitation he might have had before, Elias pressed a soft kiss to her nose before speaking again. “You make me feel alive.”

Leda’s eyes opened and she glanced up at him, a serene smile on her face. “And you do the same for me, Elias. I don’t know where I would be had I not met you and I thank the Maker everyday for bringing you to me.”

His heart skipped a beat at her words. With his lips upon hers again, they stood there locked in one another’s embrace, the world around them disappearing for a few blissful moments.

When they finally broke apart again, Leda laughed and swatted his arm gently. “So when are you going to take me to that waterfall?”

Elias placed her back on her feet, eyes wide. “How did you-”

Leda shook her head at him, a knowing look on her face. “As if you could hide anything from me, Elias Amell.”

The templar laughed. Taking her small hand into his, he led her forward towards the path that would take them to the river. “You know me too well.”

Squeezing his hand, she cocked her head in his direction. “And you me, Eli.”


End file.
